


Ask and dare the Swap Sanses

by Bluestar_Poison



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AHAHA kill me plz, AUs, Bisi and Poison, Eraser, Freshy, HES NOT EVEN IN THE BOOK YET WHY, Halluciv, I THINK I SHIP IT NOW???, I have like 3 different Underfells, I need to think of more, I’m thinking of adding Swaplust???, Jam is annoying, Marvul - Freeform, Multi, Ok I’m going with Sili, Oops, Outerswap, Poison, Razz - Freeform, Razz is a Tsundere, Reboot, SILI AND FELL SITTING IN A TREE, Sanspai club, SiLi?, Sinners and innocents, Swap everyone, Swap ink, Swap sans - Freeform, Swapfell, WhAtWeReAlLyArE, What’s the nickname for Swaplust, Xara, Xellence, Yandereberry, and 4 Underswaps, blueberry, how many Yanderes do we have?, so everyone is Either Yandere Tsundere or completely oblivious, srsly y did they even agree to be all in the same room, swap error, too many ships, two of these Sanses are mine, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestar_Poison/pseuds/Bluestar_Poison
Summary: Literally a lot of Swap Sanses who need some time alone





	1. ~(*_*)~

Available Sanses:  
Blue (UnderSwap v1)  
Berry (UnderSwap v2)  
Yanny (UnderSwap “v3”)  
Razz (SwapFell)  
Star (OuterSwap)  
Bisi (or Bluestar, CielSwap)  
Poison (UnderSwap v4)  
Marvul (Swap!Dream)  
Halluciv (Swap!Nightmare)  
Excellence (Swap!Cross)  
CD (or Xara, Swap!XChara)  
Eraser (Swap!Ink)  
Reboot (Swap!Error)  
Freshy (Swap!Fresh)  
Jam (Swap!PJ)  
& more!

Blue: Hello! I’m Blue! And this is my bestie Berry! We decided to open an ask and dare box!  
Berry: A lot of swap Sanses agreed to partecipate, so you can ask anything you want!  
Reboot: ...just don’t write anything... inappropriate  
Eraser: (At some point we’ll all become hardcore sinners, so just ENBRACE YOU SINS, FREN!)  
Poison: Why am I here  
Bisi: Because you are! This will be so fun!  
Yanny: *already created the Sanspai club where they gush about their respective Senpai and they also matchmake)  
Halluciv: *has already joined the club* Any Sans can be asked, but most of the time they are too lazy to answer. Though some of them might goin us like Ink and Error.  
Marvul: More Swaps might join us as well, like Swap!Reaper and Freshy... while Fresh gets the fuNk out of here.  
Fresh: But then who’s gunna censor that unradical lingo of yours, broski?  
(When you can’t write 90’s lingo)  
Jam: Well me ma homie!  
Fresh: Well alrite my ridonculous brosef!  
Eraser: (Why can’t these unicorn puckes just fuNk- no) *unholy screeching*  
Everyone: *hides behind the giant table that appeared out of nowh- oh wait Reboot logic*  
Eraser: *more unholy screeching and ink strings while chasing the 90s buds*  
Poison: Well that’s all the time for nowthanksforlisTENINGTOOUTUSELESSCHITCHATNOWBY-  
*camera breaks*


	2. These skellies might have some issues

LunaXXMoon1:  
I dare all of them to react to don’t hug me I’m scared!

Berry: Oh! Our first ask!  
Blue: Alright! To the internet!  
*somehow there is a desk with a computer in the room*  
Reboot: *googles “Don’t hug me I’m scared”* Interesting...?  
Marvul: Looks like something that came out of someone’s nightmare...  
Blue: You can’t just judge something just by a couple of pictures! Let’s watch it!  
(Blue and Berry need to chill with the exclamation points)  
*They click on the first video they find*  
Reboot: This seems nice... even though it’s a bit weird  
Halluciv: *at about 2:30 minutes in* *Covers Blue, Berry, Bisi, Star and his own eyes and ears with tentacles*  
Xellence: *Questionately looks at Halluciv and does the same to Xara*  
Jam and Fresh: *Do the same for their crushes*  
Marvul: ???  
Innocents squad: *| |3* ?  
Fresh: Y r we doin th- *WTH*  
Everyone: *incoherent swearing and WTF of some kind*  
Marvul: Halluciv why didn’t you warn us.  
Halluciv: I only have five tentacles.  
Person at the end of the video: I don’t understand!  
Razz: Good I’m not the only one  
Poison: 8) *pours gasoline on the computer and lights it on fire* =)  
Eraser: *Holds up Cross* OUT OF THIS HOUSE  
Cross: ...what  
Innocent squad: What happened? *:3*  
Xellence: Nothing. Nothing happened.  
Razz and Yanny: *more than slightly creeped out*  
Yanny: ...Ssssso the next question is for me? Ok let me read it...

LunaXXMoon1:  
Also, I ask Yanny(Yanberry) what does he think of Fresh!Sans?

Yanny: Fresh seems like a nice guy... even though he’s annoying at times...  
Yanny: But he has tought me some really intersting torture tactics... I wonder why he knows them...  
Fresh: No one touches my PJ *demon eyes*  
Everyone other than the Sanspai club/Yandere squad (same thing): *backs up slowly*  
Yandere squad: Welcome to the club *hands Fresh a PJ plushie stolen from Error*  
Fresh: *obviously starts kissing the plushie*  
Yanny: No crush on Senpai... We are going to be good friends  
Yanny’s Senpai starts questioning his safety


	3. Why do I have three Underfells

Bunny:  
Hey Blue! Just out of curiosity! Do you like Classic (Undertale Sans) or Red (Underfell Sans) more than a friend?

Blue: You see, I do like a Fell Sans, but... not an UNDERfell Sans.  
Razz: ............ (RottenBlue confirmed) *looks at author-chan* BLUE’S A B-BAKA!!!  
Eraser: The other thing is that just like there are 4 different versions of Underswap, there are 3 of Underfell. The first one is the one where they act like RADholes (Fell-Sans, Black-Pap), one where the Papyrus abuses his brother so the Sans likes hanging out in the multiverse room, but the Pap is gradually getting better (Cherry-Sans, Edge-Pap)  
Berry: Your welcome!  
Eraser: ...ok? And then there is the one with the ones who seem to have some issues withe everything, for example they originally didn’t want to kill, but they gradually got used to it. The Pap is still a bit against it though. The Sans... Genocide run messed him up a bit, but he’s ok (Red-Sans, Boss-Pap)  
Freshy: I heard that Red has a boyfriend too... I don’t know about the others though.  
Blue: Anyways, I only see Classic and all the UF Sanses as friends, sorry!  
Razz: *light blush* Yeah only an idiot like you would befriend other idiots.  
( **I literally have a chart of the different Sanses in this book and the various ships with them... and we have like 4 different US Sanses. We need more Rottenberry. There is also a 3 person/skellie ship, but if you guys don’t like it then I’m most likely going to have a vote on who I’ll put with the swappy in question.)**

  
-somewhere unknown-  
Poison: How do you download Yandere Simulator on Linux  
Yanny: You do this *clicks Download launcher*  
Poison: It ain’t opening  
Yanny: Then delete and download via link  
Poison: *does that and opens*  
Computer: *error message*  
Poison: *retries* *fails* *Le cry*  
Yanny: *Is done*  
Poison: -HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME-

( **My life in a nutshell. Srsly I was trying to download it and it either didn’t open or it gave me an error message. Do you guys know if it’s possible to download via a linux device?)**

Knowing htat at some point you’ll get more asks... fills you with DIS- I mean DETERMINATION

( **I am still figuring out how the whole notes thing works, so they are going to be in bold)**


	4. Bored skeletons

Blue: -_-  
Berry: -_-  
Bisi: *plays harmonica*  
Poison: *looks at the dust covering the ask box* ...welp. Have fun guys *leaves*  
Razz: *walks in with a tray of brownies* My brother made these for us. For once he’s not being a complete idiot. And don’t worry about the sugar, he didn’t put enough for a sugar rush.  
Freshy: *gasp* BROWNIES!!!!  
*Everyone takes 1 or 2 brownies each*  
-This chapter was brought to you by US v1, v2 and “v3” Paps, SF Pap and CS Pap-  
-No skellies were harmed in the making of this-  
Orange (v1): Soon hell will break loose  
BBQ (SF): I’ll finally see how M’lord acts on crack  
Carrot (v2): I dunno, I feel kinda bad about this  
Tsuni (“v3”): As long as my bro doesn’t kill anyone, it’s fine  
Fog (CS): OOOH I C STAR  
Carrot: Well shOOt. We already lost one

-Half an hour later-

Fog: *holding up his bro* DIS GAY. IZ DA STAR  
Bisi: Im so high IM FLYIN  
BBQ: The Cielswap brothers already lost it  
Star: *gasp* IM DA REEL STAH  
Yanny: SANPIE  
Marvul: *asleep with a goopy toaster on his head?*  
Halluciv: *non goopy form, only shorts, singing* Nyaaaaaa  
Xellence: Soo... COoT!  
Xara: NIGHTY LOVE ME! *hugging Halluciv*  
Xellence: *slaps Xara weakly* LuCY MINE  
Xara: NUU NIGHTY MINE  
Carrot: Xara thinks Halluciv is Nightmare? How do they even know him?  
Orange: *holding up Blue like in the Lion king* LOOK AT TIS CHILD  
Blue: IM! AN ADUL! MEEEEEEEEEEE *skeleton goat noises*  
BBQ: How can Sanses do that?  
Razz: *distressed skeleton cat noises* MI BLU *climbs Orange to get to Blue*  
Carrot and BBQ: *questioning reality*  
Author-chan: Did we get them all?  
BBQ: *points at the remaining*  
Freshy: *sitting on Jam’s and looks at him* oooh COLORS  
Jam: *fainted between yelling at a lamp an censoring everything*  
Sili: *on the ceiling fan* YOU USED TO CALL ME ON MY CELLPHONE  
Eraser: LUK. AT MI LEGG. *shoves leg in Reboots face*  
Reboot: *0* LEGGG SOO HOT. TOOOO HOT *Reboot.exe has crashed* *Rebooting... 0%*  
Poison: *walks in drinking ketchup* Time to joing the drug party  
BBQ: But we’re out of brownies...  
Poison: :D *holds up Smile dip*  
BBQ, Poison and Carrot: :D  
-5 minutes later-  
Poison: Youll.... NeveR CATCH ME ALIV  
BBQ: YUSS I VILL  
Carrot: NYEEEEEEEEEEEEH *points in a random direction* ONWARDS AOSHIMA!!!  
-You can see pink glittered sugar everywhere-

Author-chan: Don’t do drugs kids. It is bad for you. Also Swaplust (Sili) joined the party. (Poison: yay.) Now who to ship him with...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed Yanny’s brother’s name to Tsuni :3


	5. Marvul: Funk life!!! :D

TheoEvelyn: I dare Marvul, Xellence and Eraser do drink 5 bottles of alcohol and I want to see what happened next!

Xellence: Well. Time to drink my problems away.  
Eraser: I’ll regret this so much  
Reboot: *hides* I’m not dealing with his temper tonight   
Halluciv: *hands over 5 bottles each of alcohol* I do not encourage this, but ok  
Marvul: *is already chugging them down* fudge life.  
Jam: *PROTECT MOM MODE: ON*   
Eraser: Funk off unicorn puke.  
Xara: Shatter, pick me up in two.  
Shatter: *from phone* PULL MY SKIN AND SWALLOW ICHOR  
Illusion: *again from phone* PUT THE ALCOHOL DOWN, BROTHER  
Xara: Nevermind...  
Xellence: Heyyyyy Hallu, ets leave and *hic* find someplace private~  
Halluciv: You do not know how long I’ve waited for you to say that, but you’re drunk  
Marvul: *arm arond Xellence* I can *hic* go with you~  
Halluciv: On second thought, I’ll do it. Marvul, _**DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SENPAI**_ *drags Xellence with him*  
Yanny: =)  
Eraser: you pathetic MISTAKES YOU WILL ALL BE ERACED ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!  
Jam: Nope. *ties Eraser in paint strings*  
Reboot: *cries*...  
*Sin noises are heard from a distance*  
Marvul: *unholy screeching*  
Rurik: *slightly confused by why his mother called him here*  
Marvul: Tell your father to funk himself   
Yanny: *internally yays* Does that mean we can date now  
Marvul: funk hea  
Rurik: lol he said the same thing *leaves*

The next morning

Marvul: *drinking coffe, extremely hungover, with a Yanny attached to him*  
Yanny: Mwehehehehe  
Marvul: for once I’m glad I got drunk for one  
Yanny: Me too

Eraser: *barfs ink and magenta, yellow and cyan paint*  
Jam: That’s what you get for hurting mom  
Reboot: *still crying* Y-you promised...  
Eraser: *still barfing, has no idea what happened*

Xellence: Where is everyone?  
Halluciv: Idk  
Xara: Eraser erased them before Jam could stop him  
Xellence: Oh shoot

Some code fixing later

Jam: Freshy! *hugs the smol*  
Freshy: uhm, exuse me sir, but who are you?  
Jam: *cries*  
Poison: well then Eraser you messed up  
Eraser: i kno *runs*  
Jam: . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	6. Reboot: Keep the doll, my child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine’s Day was yesterday?? Alrighy then  
> Here are some drawings I made! 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/533002988-drawings-from-my-ask-and-dare-the-swap-sanses

Icey368: If you still want dares I got one. I dare the sanses to have a sleepover together and play a bunch of games! (spin the bottle, would you rather, truth or dare etc ) but there’s a catch. They can have all the fun they want, but when they arrive they have to pick a name out of a hat and whoever they get will be their cuddle buddies! Oh, and don’t forget the scary movie~

Xara: *walks in and sees bag* Oh I see... this looks like it’s gonna be fun! *picks a name* Alright, Poison’s with me  
Berry: SLEEPOVER!!! *picks* Freshy you’re with me!   
Freshy: uhm... ok?  
Marvul: *picks* aww look... someone rigged it!   
Yanny: :3  
Razz: ugh *picks* this night is going to be hell  
Sili: How can you be so sure, cuddle buddy~  
Halluciv: *picks* ...Eraser, just for tonight   
Eraser: *whispers* Please help me say sorry  
Jam: *picks* alrighty my funkalicious mother, you and me are going to have a radtastick time tonight *internally crying*  
Reboot: *externally crying* ok...  
Xellence: Just you and me left Blue.  
Blue: This is going to be so much fun!

Poison: Alright, who’s first.  
Berry: Oh! I’ll go!  
(Thank you so much LunaXXMoon1 for the truckload of asks and dares. I literally had no idea what to make these guys do)  
Poison: Ok then... truth or dare?  
Berry: Dare!  
Poison: “Sing the chorus of your favourite song”  
Berry: *inhales* LIFE AND DEATH AND LOVE AND BIRTH AND PEACE AND WAR ON THE PLANET EARTH  
IS THERE ANYTHING THAT’S WORTH MORE THAN PEACE AND LOVE ON THE PLANET EARTH?  
Poison: Freshy, truth or dare?   
Freshy: uhhh... truth?  
Poison: “If your crush told you he liked your best friend, what would you do?”  
Freshy: .....................  
Freshy:????????????????????  
Freshy: My crush IS my best friend??????  
Jam: Holy smokes he remembers me now.  
Freshy: Mr Jam why are you crying?  
Poison: Ok. My turn. I juess truth.  
Poison: “Who is the hottest? Hagrid, Dumbledore, or Dobby?”  
Poison: What??? The funk??? Hagrid, I guess???  
Xara: Dare!  
Poison: “Yell out the first word that comes to your mind right now.”  
Xara: CHARCOLATE  
Poison: Ok. Marvul?  
Marvul: Truth, I guess.  
Poison: “Put strawberry syrup on a carrot and eat it.”  
Marvul: What  
the funk  
Marvul: Ok then. Time to die. *eats the strawberry syrupped carrot*  
Marvul: That was a whole lot less dreadful then I thought it’d be *keeps crunching on weird carrot*  
Poison: ...oooook then, Yanny, T or D?  
Yanny: Truth!!!  
Poison: “Who is the sexiest person here?”  
Yanny: What kind of question is that? Marvul-pai, of course!  
Poison: Bisi, T or D  
Bisi: Dare!  
Poison: “Kiss the person to your right on the cheek.”...  
Bisi: *so I apparently have a death wish* Yanny  
Yanny: ?  
Bisi: I’ll let you know that this is just a dare and I’ve already got a boyfriend who I love very much so I have no interest whatsoever in you or Marvul and my bf would hate to find me as a pile of dust tonight ok?  
Yanny: alright  
Bisi: *le tiny kiss*  
Yanny: *vibrates intenstly*  
Bisi: ono *ono*  
Storm: *boyfriend senses* MY PET’S IN DANGER  
Storm: HANDS OFF MY PET YOU YANDERE FREAK *hisses and puts Bisi and Star in his lap*  
Marvul: *picks up Yanny, goes off in the closest closet*  
Storm: MUCH BETTER  
Poison: Star Truth or Dare  
Star: ...Dare  
*Makeout noises from the closet*  
Poison: “Do your best impersonation of someone else in the room and keep going until someone guesses who it is.”  
Star: 8) ok. Where is the bleach, this closet will need it.  
Blue: Are you Jam?  
Star: What! How dare you compare me to... THAT *points at Jam*  
Jam: T-T  
Xara: Xellence?  
Xellence: I do NOT sound like that!  
Star: Ugh. You are all such idiots. I swear if I didn’t promise to be nice, you’d already be dead!  
Poison: Lemme guess. Eraser.  
Eraser: cmon, not even I am such a grouch. I’m betting on Shatter.  
Razz: Who the hell is Shatter? What kind of name is that? It’s Poison, of course.  
Poison: Why you...  
Star and Razz: Why you what? You pathetic whelp-  
Star and Razz: What! I don’t sound like that!  
Star and Razz: Stop copying me!  
Star and Razz: *steaming/pretend steaming in anger*  
Poison: *giggle* alright you two, that’s enough. Jam?  
Jam: Dare my dear brotato!  
Poison: Don’t call me that.  
Marvul: *holding and extremely blue and red Yanny* What did we miss?  
Poison: Star pretending to be Razz. It was hilarious. Anyways, Jam “Mix a variety of sauces from the kitchen and eat the concoction.”  
Marvul: And I thought my dare was bad.  
Jam: Well. Like Marvul said, “Time to Die”. Reaper, get ready. And here are all my sharpies.   
Reaper: Nah, I’m not reaping anyone tonight.  
Jam: *cup with a mixture of condiments is drunk* X|  
Halluciv: what was in that cup???  
Jam: Hhhhhhh it’s horrib-fuck *runs to bathroom*  
*barf noises*  
Jam: *from a distance* FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK  
Xellence: Ketchup, Mustard, Mayo, BBQ sauce, strawberry syrup, mint syrup, anice syrup, honey, caramel, chocolate sauce, hot sauce, various other fruit syrups and sauses, white sauce, different dipping sauces and a whole lotta other stuff.  
Jam: *more barfing* FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF *dieing noises*  
Reaper: oops I forgot to warn Paps *leaves*  
Reboot: Reaper what why hhhhhhh I don’t want to fix his code right now *calling Template*  
Reboot: hhhhhhhhh*crashes*  
Template: oki.   
Template: Oops I messed up the code *leaves*  
Jam: ...??? What happened??  
Poison: MOVING ON. Reboot... less than 50% T, more D  
Reboot: Rebooting... 7%  
Poison: ... “What animal most closely resembles your eating style?”  
Eraser: A snake. A FRICKIN SNAKE. HE EATS CHOCOLATE WITHOUT UNRAPPING IT. I’M GOING TO SPARE YOU THE OTHER DETAILS.  
Sili: I bet he’s a great kisser~  
Eraser: ...fuck you’re right  
Blue: He eats like Error, doesn’t he.  
Eraser: Yeah  
Poison: OK. NEXT.  
Blue: Dare!  
Poison: “Stand up and do your best impersonation of the person on your right.”  
Blue: *stands up* ...Rebooting 23%  
Xellence: Dare for me.  
Poison: Call a Chinese restaurant and order a pizza.  
Xellence: From the person!  
Poison: Alright. “Call a Chinese restaurant and order a pizza.”  
Xellence: ...  
Xellence: *calling* Hello is this Grillby?   
Storm: I THOUGHT THE HUMAN SAID “CHINESE RESTAURANT”, NOT THAT GREESY PIGSTY  
Xara: He’s calling the Grillby from Restauranttale. He owns a Chinese restaurant, not a bar.  
Storm: AH  
Xellence: Yes, I’d like to order a pizza... what do you mean you don’t make any???  
Jam: ono  
Xellence: Listen here, you better invent some if you don’t want me to OVERWRITE your restaurant. UNDERSTOOD?!  
Xara: Excel, play nice  
Xellence: ...thank you. How much will that be? *hangs up* They’ll be here once we finish the ask and dare session.  
Reboot: Ok I’m back. Sili don’t you dare kiss me.  
Sili: -3-   
Poison: Halluciv?  
Halluciv: Ask  
Poison: “If you had to do a gameshow with someone in this room, who would you pick?”  
Halluciv: Jam. He wouldn’t cheat. Though Reboot is a close second.  
Jam: Mama where’s my doll?  
Reboot: Hhhhhere *hands Jam the old doll* *TEMPLATE WHAT DID YOU DO*  
Jam equipped the old doll! Def 40. Just an old doll Eraser might’ve kindly asked Error to give his son. For some reason Fresh was angry.  
Freshy: That’s a nice doll you have mr Jam! It looks like you...  
Jam: You like it? I also have one that looks like you! *holds up Fresh doll*  
Freshy: ^-^  
Eraser: P, Truth away  
Poison: “Who do you think is the Beyonce of the group?”  
Eraser: I literally have no idea what that would mean, so Xara, I guess?  
Poison: ...don’t look at me! Razz, you radhole, T or D.  
Razz: Are you insinuating something? Truth, of course!  
Poison: Yes. That your a radhole. “Who do you think is the worst dressed person in this room?”  
Razz: I am not! Also, that question is too easy! Everybody! But if I did have to choose someone, it would be that Freshy brat. Pastel colors, that weird sash thing, BUNNY SLIPPERS?   
Jam: H-hey! He dresses wonderfully!!  
Razz: Says you! I mean look at you, you look like some unicorn barfed on you!  
Jam: Uncle Ink said I could dress as colorful as I want! I like this!  
Blue: Razz, that’s enough... you need to calm down   
Razz: *angry short skeleton noises*  
Blue: *pets the smol angry skelly*  
Razz: *pouts* *lighty purrs*  
Poison: Sili.  
Sili: Dare~  
Poison: Go fuck the misspelled slut.  
Marvul: ?  
Poison: Put the S in the beginning of Lust.  
Halluciv: *-c*  
Xara: Ok! round 2. You have no choice, so ye. Berry: “What do most of your friends think about you that is totally untrue?”  
Berry: That I don’t swear. FUCK YOU TOO PAPY  
Xara: What have we done. Freshy “Talk like Mickey Mouse for 5 minutes.”  
Freshy: Why golly, I’m not sure if I can!  
Xara: ...Poison “Close your eyes and let everyone draw on you for 5 minutes.”  
Poison: ...ugh...  
5 minutes later  
Poison: *just imagine* ...I hate you all.  
Xara: You look good with a mustache! Ok,me “What's the most useless piece of knowledge you know?” Hey! Every single piece of knowledge is important!  
Xellence: Every. Single. Song. Of the Barbie movies.  
Xara: You never know in what situation you’re going to find yourself in! Marvul, “Who is your current crush?”  
Marvul: Right now? Well, Yanny I guess. This Yandere little blueball of fun can be adorable, terrifying and badass at the same time  
Yanny: Mwehehe  
Xara: I’ll never be able to understand those two. Yanny, “From now until your next ask, every time someone talks, interrupt by saying, “that’s a lie.””  
Yanny: :3  
Xara: Don’t do it while I’m asking or daring. Bisi “What is the most food you’ve eaten in a single sitting?”  
Bisi: ...I remember once eating a whole butterscotch-cinnamon pie,-  
Yanny! THAT’S A LIE!  
Bisi: ...but I did participate in a pancake eating contest  
Fog: 7 stacks of 10 pancakes each, bro-  
Yanny: THATS A LIE  
Xara: ...Star “What is your worst habit?”  
Star: I tend to get distracted easily, so I’d start floating aimlessly in space... at*THATS A LIE* least that’s what my Papy said.  
Xara: hhhhhYanny stop plz. Jam... “Rate everyone in the room from 1 to 10, with 10 being the hottest.”  
Jam: Oh, uhm... ok? Berry: 3, Blue 5, Yanny 4, Poison 5, Razz... 7, Marvul 7 *THATS A LIE* .......Sili 8, Halluciv when he wants can be a 9, Star 4, Bisi 4, Freshy hhhhhhhhhh (TEM OUTTA TEM HHHHHHOT)hhhhhhello! Xara 4, Xellence 8, Storm 6sorryimnotintopapses, Shatter 9, Illusion 7. I’m not going to judge mama and papa.  
Razz: WHO ARE SHARRED AND ILLUSION??  
Xara: His name is Shatter *THATS A LIE* and they are none of your concern.  
*a yellowish black tentacle slithers out of the vent and tries to strangle Razz*  
Razz: *choking noises*   
*the tentacle retreats in the vent*  
Razz: *half dead*  
Xara: Reboot “Sing “Twinkle Twinkle, Little Star” while beat boxing.”?  
Reboot: My moment has come. *puts on Jam’s glasses* Jam, music.  
Jam: ...*turns on some music*  
Reboot: *starts beat boxing* *he starts singing*  
Eraser: *thumbs up*  
Jam: *anime eyes*  
Reboot: *finishes*  
Freshy: *claps*  
Everyone else: Wtf just happened  
Xara: Oook, Blue “What is the most expensive thing you have stolen?”  
Blue: A kiss  
Yanny: THATS A LIE  
Blue: from a grouchy cutie  
Xara: Excel, “If your car broke down in the middle of the road, who in this room would be the last person you would call? Why?  
Xellence: Right now in this room? The creepy sanses in the vent.  
Illusion: funk they found us  
Shatter: Retreat, brother!  
Xara: Calm down and sit, guys.  
Illusion: K.  
Xara: Halluciv, are you ready for your dare?  
Halluciv: what?  
Xara: “Stand up and professionally introduce yourself to everyone. Now convince them as to why they should vote for you to be the next spokesperson for the elephants.”  
Halluciv: ...  
Halluciv: ???  
Halluciv: Dare’s a Dare *stands up* Good evening, my name is Halluciv Sundown, and I would like to introduce an important subject *THATS A LIE*, which is the fact that the last spokesman for the elephants is and old human who’s time is running out. *THATS A LIE* Now as you can see here I’m a monster, which would make things easier   
Xara: ERASER YOU’RE UP  
Eraser: WHY THANK YOU  
Xara: “Act like your favourite Disney character for the rest of 3 chapters.”  
Marvul: What the fuck is Disney? I swear if it’s another AU I’m gonna kill it  
Yanny: THATS A LIE THAT BETTER BE A LIE  
Freshy: YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT DISNEY IS??  
Freshy: HAVE THESE *throws large amount of Disney movies at Marvul, Halluciv, Illusion and Shatter* YOU BETTER WATCH THOSE  
Jam: Uh Freshy? What are these? *looking at Lion king DVD*  
Reboot: I think that’s a DVD, Paper.  
Freshy: *In complete disbelief*  
Xara: Razz, “Go for a short walk outside and while walking, hold a conversation with yourself.”  
Razz: Thank goodness, I needed a break from all this crazyness (also that thing almost strangled me)*glares at Shatter and leaves*  
Poison: Well he’s gone forever  
Razz: *comes back*  
Razz: *picks up Blue*  
Razz: Fuck you too Poison *leaves with Blue*  
Author-chan: Ok, so for the sake of a nice peaceful movie night, everybody huddle up with their crushes.  
Author-chan: Great *pops in “Until dawn: the movie”* enjoy!  
(It doesn’t exist, but it follows the same events of the game. Just to be clear, I originally watched Kub Scouts play it. THAT DUDE)  
Freshy and Jam are having a Disney movie marathon with Fresh, Pj, Gradient, Bluescreen, Goth, Palette, Error and Ink at the Errink house.  
The movie started  
Berry: Well... that certainly was not what I expected to happen in the first ten minutes.  
Edge: *holding Berry* THIS IS CERTAINLY THE KIND OF COMEDY I ENJOY  
X-Chara: Edge, what the fuck.  
Xara: *Being cuddled by Shatter and Illusion* be nice, other me  
Poison: weel ten  
After the movie  
Status of the Sanses and odd Paps and Charas  
Reboot: crashed half way through, was taken home by Eraser, then they proceeded to hope for another child.  
Berry: Left with Edge crying. “WHO WOULD BE THAT CRUEL???” Were the words of the smallest Sans  
Yanny: “This was an interesting movie”  
Marvul: “Indeed it was”  
Halluciv: Xellence and him left afterwards and cuddled  
Poison: “This was a whole lot less scary than the thought of a demon child making endless genocide runs or stuck in the void with mom. Hey Chara, wanna binge watch cat videos and Sanses/AUs singing in Japanese?”  
X-Chara: “Agreed. And hell yea! Kodomo no toki no yume wa iemasu ka?”  
Poison: “sono yume sura dobu ni suteta no wa?”  
X-Chara: “oi dare nanda yo?”  
Poison: “mou shitten daro!” The two left to sing in Japanese.  
Shatter: “What. The fuck” left with Illusion and Xara. Threesome! Fukmilifu  
Storm: “STAR DO YOU MIND ME AND BISI COMING TO YOUR UNIVERSE?”  
Star: “Yes sure absolutely I don’t mind don’t mind me I’m going to go home to Papy bye”   
Sili: kinda crashed on the couch with Fell lol

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long? Enjoy this kinda Valentines special and have this metta-ton of cookies and video...
> 
> The thing X-tale Chara and Poison were singing: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wd1SJyswdhc

**Author's Note:**

> OK so you can ask and/or dare down in the comments or on Wattpad (Sapphire_Cipher_533, number of unfinished books +9000), but that is going to be slower in updating since I’d be using my phone. I originally wanted to make this ask thing on tumblr, but I cannot acess it from my Ipad, but I might put my art here/wattpad/amino just to hopefully get some asks. Just so you know, I live in Italy so what might seem to be me posting at 3 am could actually be my posting at school 99% of the time. Also I’m most likely going to write some thing wrong so I’d be grateful if you guys could kindly tell me and not shove the mistake in my face and be a RADhole about it unlike some people on the internet I find. 
> 
> Alright, this is all for now. C ya!
> 
>  
> 
> Cieltale, Cielswap and Cielfell, or at least the ideas that made those aus are mine. Because I found another Cieltale while I was looking at stuff on the internet but it was completely different. I couldn’t change the name of the aus since I found out about this after I made this chapter. So Cieltale it stays


End file.
